


Quite Lucky Indeed

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is having an asthma attack in the middle of SHIELD, a tiny indie coffee shop and needs to sit down. But the only available seat is across from an intimating looking guy. But when had things like that ever stopped Steve?</p>
<p>
  <i>Shield was packed. For a little indie coffee shop it got a lot of customers, and Steve wasn’t normally against it getting good business but his chest was tight and he couldn’t find a damn seat to get his breath back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Lucky Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> The cheesy coffeeshop AU that nobody wanted but is here anyway! Oh also [my tumblr](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Unbete'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Shield was packed. For a little indie coffee shop it got a lot of customers, and Steve wasn’t normally against it getting good business but his chest was tight and he couldn’t find a damn seat to get his breath back.

He looks around a little frantically. He supposed he _could_ use his inhaler, but there were people around, and he didn’t want them to see him using it! He wasn’t weak, his lungs were just a bit shitty, and his heart, and his immune system in general. Okay so he was unhealthy as hell but that didn’t mean he had to like it and openly flaunt it. Nobody needed to know how shitty his body was. They usually guessed after seeing his small frame and hearing aids. He was lucky his glasses added to his ‘hipster’ look, and not his ‘probably going to die soon’ look.

Looking around, he holds back from doubling over and spots a spare seat. The table is already occupied, but people were sharing tables all around just for the chance to sit down so maybe the person sitting there wouldn’t mind. It was a small two seater, and Steve makes his way over, stopping a short way off when he sees who’s sitting there.

A guy was sitting there, large boots propped up onto the opposing seat while he looked out of the fogged window, occasionally rubbing it with the sleeve of his denim jacket so he could see the people scurrying around in the rain outside. His hair was cropped, with a longish fringe that Steve guessed he was growing out, and his ear was pierced from bottom to top. His scowl kept most people away as he drummed his fingers forcefully against the table. He looked intimidating, but when had that ever stopped Steve before?

His breathing still laboured, Steve walks up to the man, coughing. He didn’t mean to, but it gets the man’s attention regardless. To his surprise, the man startles completely and removes his feet from the chair  
“Oh I’m sorry, fuck. Do you want to sit down?” Unable to get his breath, Steve takes the seat and relents, getting his inhaler from his bag. He takes it, and the relief is almost instant. “Do you need anything?” The man looks more worried by the minute and Steve smiles as he waves him off. Big scary dude getting worried about a little asthmatic, you couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I’m fine honestly, just the damn weather getting on my chest”  
“I’m sorry for not noticing you fuck, are you sure you don’t need anything?” The man had sat up fully by now, leg bouncing up and down like a nervous habit.  
“I’m fine!” Steve’s up to laughing and he manages a harsh chuckle “And you seemed pretty out of it don’t worry about it.”  
“I was, my ex was here a little while ago and I didn’t bring my phone out with me. So, feet on the chairs and looking outside had to work”  
“Well it certainly worked” Steve smiles, looking around the shop  
“I know, I didn’t mean to take up two seats” The brunette sounds a little ashamed  
“Stop worrying!” Steve tells him, “Nobody really cares.” He shoves his hand out “I’m Steve”  
“Bucky” He gets a strong handshake in return.  
“Bucky?”  
“It’s a childhood nickname” Bucky hisses, looking resigned as Steve giggles   
“Ok Mr Childhood Nickname, do you want a coffee?” Bucky was attractive, the worst that could happen was he say no and then punch Steve in the face.

Instead, Bucky gets a small blush high in cheeks and nods  
“I’ll go get them”  
“Alright here,” Fishing around in his bag, Steve goes to pull out his wallet but Bucky is already up  
“You want an Americano or what?” He calls over the crowded shop, nobody paying him any attention as he gets into the queue  
“Latte” Steve calls back, smiling as Bucky nods and turns to the covered confectionery. Steve gets out the handful of change needed for the coffee and puts it into his pocket to give to Bucky when he gets back, putting his wallet back into his bag while he waits.

While turned away, Steve lets himself be a little bit of creeper and checks out Bucky’s ass. Which his jeans, though rather baggy, were doing great things for. And the cut of the jacket drew Steve’s attention to Bucky’s broad shoulders, which okay yes, those shoulders were things he could happily stare at for a while. He doesn’t though, just shuffles around in his seat a little and coughs. Trying not to let on that he had been watching.

Instead of waiting with nothing to do, he gets out his sketchbook, like he had originally intended to, and starts drawing. He doesn’t know what the creature on the page turns into, but it has six eyes and four legs so he runs with it. Getting into his head a little, he tunes everything out around him until Bucky comes back to the table, setting the coffee’s down along with two large slices of cake.  
“That’s great” He points with a teaspoon “You go to college for art?” Steve snorts, shutting the book to take a bite of cake.  
“I can’t afford college. I work as a freelance illustrator while I get some money saved up working down at the little Italian place on the corner”  
“That place isn’t little holy shit” Bucky chuckles “That’s a classy place. You serve anyone famous?”  
“A few people” A shrug, it wasn’t a big thing. “What about you?”  
“Well,” Bucky speaks through a mouthful of cake, making Steve smile “I got a scholarship, so I’m able to study Mechanics and English literature”  
“That’s cool, what are you wanting to do?”  
“I have no idea” They laugh together, Steve spraying cake crumbs everywhere which just makes them laugh harder.

And then he’s coughing, vision going black at the edges as he doubles over.   
“Fucking, shit Steve. Here” The plastic of his inhaler is familiar and welcomed as he takes his medication. Cursing himself from letting himself get to the point where he had to use it. “Hey, it’s okay just chill out for a second”  
“Screw you Buck”  
“Maybe later”  
“Oh my- fuck off” Bucky’s chuckling above him, waiting for Steve to right himself.  
“Come on, finish your coffee and cake and we can get out of here”  
“Sounds like a plan” Steve finally looks up at Bucky who’s smirking, sipping at his coffee. And if that look isn’t suggestive then nothing is.

They do get out of there, and Steve’s chest doesn’t bother him once for the rest of the day. Which is lucky really, considering Bucky takes him up on the offer that wasn’t quite an offer. Quite lucky indeed.


End file.
